Neo-Imperial Movement
The Neo-Imperial Movement, also known as the Restoration of the New Order is a secret political movement within the Galactic Empire. They consider that the Empire has deviated too far from the principles of the New Order and advocate a return to the policies of Emperor Palpatine and Emperor Valak. The Neo-Imperial Movement is considered a terrorist organisation by the Imperial government which has crushed several attempts at armed uprising. All player characters in the Imperial Faction on Star Wars MUSH are currently members of the Neo-Imperial Movement under Lord Thel. The First Neo-Imperial Uprising The Neo-Imperial movement formed in 12 ABY during the War of the Throne. Senior Imperial figures including Danik Kreldin, Fianar Reanus and Wescal Cantrell, opposed the deposition Emperor Valak and the reign of Lorn Rhys. The Neo-Imperial movement worked in secret using their positions in the Imperial Military and credits raised through Sigma Star Industries as a means to fund and support their goals. For a period, the movement's leaders; Kreldin and Reanus, were mysteriously absent. In the interim, the movement fell under the sway of Greiko Lornan who assumed control, and turned the Movement away from its political ideals. Lornan initiated the Kashyyyk Massacre, where troops of the Movement conducted a coordinated slaughter of hundreds of Wookiees, including orphans, during a public festival. The Kashyyyk Massacre drew the attention of the New Republic and greatly harmed its sympathetic standing with many in the Empire, much to the alarm of the movement's founders. Returning, Kreldin and Reanus initiated a coup to oust Lornan from the group and restore the movement's direction. The coup failed and the movement splintered; Kreldin and Reanus led many high ranking members of the Movement to form the Restoration of the New Order which after several months of gathering its strength, assaulted the headquarters of Sigma Star Industries on Nar Shaddaa and captured Lornan, retaking their flagship the Truth and Reconciliation. Lornan persuaded Kreldin to travel to Etti IV to meet with Scaven Marx, but the Neo-Imperials were being led into an ambush. Kreldin and Grymm Selcan were captured. While the remainder of the group retreated and Kreldin and Selcan later escaped from custody, the first Neo-Imperial Uprising died at Etti IV. Lorn Rhys was ousted from power several months later. The Second Neo-Imperial Uprising Despite Kreldin's involvement in the foundation of the Neo-Imperial movement, he later rose to the position of Grand Admiral under the rule of Emperor Aleister Vadim and played a critical role in the success of the Imperial Blitzkrieg. Vadim was not broadly popular with the old guard of the Imperial Military - they had seen many Emperors come and go in the years following Endor. Acting chiefly through agents, Vadim failed to provide a strong unifying figure and few held any direct loyalty to the throne. In 15 ABY, following the Retribution of Coruscant, Vadim issued a public address in which he criticised Emperor Palpatine and Emperor Valak. Enraged, many who held Neo-Imperial sympathies joined Kreldin in an attempted coup. The Second Neo-Imperial Uprising was crushed during the assault on Garrison Vexed. With the movement destroyed and its members imprisoned or executed, Vadim's rule was secured. The Third Neo-Imperial Uprising By 23 ABY, the Galactic Empire had failed to meaningfully advance its position following the Blitzkrieg. The New Republic, which stood at the brink of destruction in 15 ABY, had stablised on New Alderaan. The Imperial Military's loyalty to the throne remained questionable. Powerful fiefdoms had emerged, locking the Imperial government into stagnation and COMPNOR had grown to staggering power and importance by presenting itself as the only organisation which could be trusted. In a bid to maintain control, ever increasing scrutiny by and direct control from COMPNOR stoked Neo-Imperial sympathies and the Restoration of the New Order reformed under Lord Aldus Thel. Working in secret, the movement is drawing substantial military assets to his command while seeding corruption and treachery against the throne across the Empire. The movement is gathering strength in preparation for open rebellion. Whether this uprising will prove any more successful than its predecessors remains to be seen. Past Prominent Members *Danik Kreldin *Fianar Reanus *Greiko Lornan *Wescal Cantrell *Grymm Selcan *Mark Avery *Krackor Reincus *Stark Kaempfer *Palarain Todeth Category:Organizations Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology